Silence
by ssapientia
Summary: "He had miscalculated" A brief yet insightful interaction between the Equalist leader Amon and Avatar Korra while she is held captive. Amon POV


**Don't own Legend of Korra unfortunately.**

_I've always wanted to see Korra winning one over Amon. Seeing him lose it even with the mask on. Nothing much here, just a wee conversation of sorts. Might think of extending the idea and writing something half-decent, but we'll see. Unedited so apologises for any mistakes, it's late and I'm sleepy._

* * *

He takes a sharp left down the long corridor, the air growing cooler as he makes his way deeper underground. There's a cold feeling growing, Amon notes, as he makes his way to the cells, dry air slipping beneath his white mask. Less faceless followers scurrying around, he thinks, and the greyness of the walls seem to exaggerate its emptiness, grime-covered from neglect. The silence, except for the rhythmically drumming of his boots against the steel floor, makes the entire establishment seem abandoned.

Another quick turn and he sees her.

Huddled up pathetically against a corner of the cell, knees bent tightly against her front. Skin dirty and wet from perspiration, greasy hair mattered against her face. '_The all_ _powerful Avatar'_ he scoffs to himself, somewhat disappointed that the tyrannical monster from his father's stories has turned out to be nothing but a naive adolescent girl.

"I had trusted you to remain well-behaved after my last warning," breaking the silence and taking a careful step forward, "however I was informed that you have been somewhat ungrateful of the hospitably you have been provided here." His words echoed against the walls and he almost missed her sarcastic hiss. "_Hospitality huh"_ only marginally lifting her face from her knees, eyes still remaining low.

"Yes" he assured evenly, "you have been provided with food, a bed, you have not been subjected to any _unnecessary_ violence, anything else being initiated by yourself" he lowered his voice "that is more than some are could hope for," _not that you would know_ was left unspoken.

Korra twitched but her eyes remained on the ground, silence engulfed them. She was usually such a brash vocal thing, he pondered, oddly frustrated with her newfound ability to keep her mouth shut. Shouldn't he be rejoicing in her apparent display of hopelessness? _Or pride_, it could be pride. All the same, it would be easily remedied.

Turning away and pacing to the wall adjacent to her he changed his tactics. "And soon the oppression imposed by all _benders_" he allowed harsh emphasise on the word, "will finally come to an end."

Waiting, waiting, still no response. Silence.

"You may be present for the equalising of the last airbenders," he revealed, grinning humourlessly behind his mask, "If you _behave _yourself or course," he added for good measure.

He could hear her take in a sharp breath, but other than that, nothing. He frowned.

Korra was never subtle, much too impulsive and he could read her emotions as easily as the morning paper. As he suspected, if her early morning lash out was anything to go by, she was already aware of his blooming plan with the councilman and his family.

"You'll never win" she grounded out, teeth clenched. But she kept her eyes low and unmoving.

Suddenly, he felt an indescribable urge to see her face, for her to look him in the eyes, paralysed with fear. He wanted to see that horror, to exert that dominance over her. To remind her of how weak and ignorant and pathetic she really was under all those self-righteous pretences. _To remind himself._

"Look at me"

She shuffled uncomfortably and he fought off the desire to grab her face to force her to. _He could hear the flow of blood beneath her skin, that dull throbbing, so familiar. _

"I said, dearest avatar," he mocked smoothly "look at me. Or do you not even have the courage to..."

Her head shot up, eyes red and puffy yet his attention was instantly grabbed by her mouth curled into a vicious scowl, half expecting her to let out warrior's battle howl. And there was no fear, no defeated wide eyes terrified.

He had miscalculated.

It was anger. A ferocious, terribly confident anger he had not been expecting. Frustrated desperation perhaps, but not this. Unwilling to admit that he was even slightly taken aback he kept himself perfectly in character with his aloof persona.

"You're a fool" she bellowed, voice strong and full of conviction. Something he had not heard for years, it sunk deep and it stung, like nails digging into his old scars and rubbing against them with salt. Scolding him like a parent might, _like his father had._

"You are the fool!" he snapped "You naive, obnoxious pathetic excuse for an avatar. You claim you want to bring balance but you wouldn't know the first thing about it," he spat advancing blindly towards her. "You bring peace? You have never experienced a hardship in your life, you say you want it but you are ignorant to the difference between peace and suffering. You," he inhaled audibly, "are nothing but a spoilt selfish brat."

Silence again, nothing but the sound of his rushed breaths, evidence of his outburst. He looked down at her face and immediately realised his mistake. Her eyes were wide, not from the fear he was waiting for, but from shock. The nemesis she knew was detached and chilly yet he had just lost his composure in front of her. _Just lost everything._ Years of keeping his temper in check, of remaining calm, in control, he had broken his restraint at nothing but a few words.

Tearing his eyes away from her astounded face he retreated from the cell, furious with himself, with her. That a little girl, that not just any little girl but _her, _she could make him lose the control he had maintained for decades in a mere moment.

Giving himself a moment outside to clear his mind he placed his hand against the steel doorway, the grime marring his balled fist. '_Let her think what she will'_, he rationalised, remembering all to clearly the way her brow rose in surprise, the way her neck tilted slightly upward. '_Let her think I'm the fool_,' he reassured himself and straightened.

The cold air began to seep under his mask again as his heavy footsteps resounded throughout the hall. '_She is young,' _he saw her wide blue eyes, stunned, full lips parted, 's_he will learn.'_

All he hears is the silence.

* * *

_Like it? Ok? That horrible? tell me, I'd love to hear it :)_


End file.
